Venganza fatal
by babuu.Cullen12
Summary: Las cosas se complican y las situaciones cambian. Yo fui una estúpida y ahora él me odia mas de lo que nunca le odié. Todos humanos. OOC y mal summary! T.T
1. ¿Qué haces idiota?

**VENGANZA FATAL...**

**_Los personajes son de nuestra idolatrada Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia! =( _**

_Sumary: Las cosas no siempre pasan como uno quiere, se complican, y todo queda alrevés. Yo quería vengarme de Edward, y lo único que hice fue hacerle daño a la persona que quiero y que me quiere. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora él me odia mas de lo que yo le odié. Mal summary T.T TH y algo bastante OOC...xD_

* * *

PROPÓSITOS PARA 2009. Por Bella Swan.

Humillar a Edward Cullen.

Odiar aún más a Edward Cullen.

Darle motivos a Cullen para que me odie.

_Enamorar _a Edward Cullen.

Ser la mejor amiga de Alice Cullen.

Aprender de Rosalie Hale.

Apuntarme al gimnasio.

Apuntarme al equipo de animadoras.

Renovar mi vestuario.

HUNDIR A EDWARD CULLEN.

Si el plan A no funcionase (el de seducirle) pasaría al plan B, ser rivales, hacerle la vida imposible... Esto prometía ser divertido.

Año nuevo, vida nueva. Desde que nos dieron las vacaciones he estado yendo de compras todas las semanas, he ido a la peluquería, me he apuntado al gimnasio, fui al instituto para apuntarme al equipo de animadoras… Me hago la manicura y pedicura todos los días, he estudiado todas las revistas de corazón/belleza/moda y casi quemo mis libros. Este es mi año, me vengaré de Edward y la gente dejará de ignorarme, para pasar a _admirarme. _Ese estúpido engreído me-tiro-a-todo-lo-que-se-mueve se arrepentirá de haberme roto el corazón. Me divertiré fingiendo ser la amiga perfecta y seduciendo a Edward. Juro que se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo.

Primer día de instituto. A las nueve me encontraré "accidentalmente" con Alice. Tengo diez minutos para retocarme y llegar a la cafetería.

Pronto vi a la pequeña de los Cullen dirigirse a la sala de máquinas. Cuando doblaba la esquina, me preparé para chocarme con ella. Cuando el golpe se produjo dejé caer todos mis libros al suelo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! – grité yo, con falsa voz alarmada.

- No, ha sido culpa mía, deja que te ayude.

- Mm... Gracias. Bella Swan – dije, tendiéndole la mano.

- Alice Cullen, encantada. – añadió ella, sonriendo – Tú estuviste con mi hermano Edward, ¿verdad?

- Si, ya sabes, una noche… Pero esta superado. – que mas quisiera yo... pensé, entristecida.

- Es un idiota, desapruebo totalmente su comportamiento, como si las chicas fuésemos un pañuelo de usar y tirar.

- Si la verdad que si… Bueno Alice, podríamos almorzar juntas, sería genial.

- Bueno, si no te importa comer con mi Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

- No, será un placer conocerlos, estoy segura.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo! - chilló, entusiasmada.

Nos despedimos de dos besos. Estaba feliz, el plan marchaba a la perfección. La primera clase pasó aburrida, y resultó que en la segunda hora coincidía con Edward en biología. Me limité a ver como deslumbraba a las demás chicas con su perfecta sonrisa y ellas le lanzaban besos. Se giró para dedicarme a mí una torcida y me concentré para no quedarme pasmada. Elevé una ceja y puse mi mejor cara de "¿Qué haces imbécil?". Él pareció un poco desconcertado y sonrió a Jessica, a la que casi le da un infarto ahí mismo. Saqué mi gloss del estuche y esperé a que Edward volviera a mirarme. Cuando lo hizo, esparcí de la manera más sexy el gloss por mis labios; él pareció babear un segundo, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que le hicieran esas cosas. Seguí haciendo gestos sexys durante la clase. Cuando tocó el timbre recogí mis cosas lentamente, al igual que Edward. Cuando me disponía a salir de clase, él se acercó a mí.

- Creo que no sabes quien soy – me dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- La verdad es que no, ¿debería saberlo?

- Bueno, tal vez... Soy Edward Cullen – me tendió la mano.

- Yo Bella Swan – hice como que no me di cuenta y no le devolví el saludo – Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a almorzar con Alice, y ya llego tarde.

- Genial, yo voy también allí, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

- Si es lo que quieres – añadí sonriendo coquetamente.

En el camino al comedor me contó que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto (cosa que yo sabía perfectamente) y yo le comenté que me había presentado a las pruebas de animadoras. Cuando llegamos, y Alice nos vio, empezó a hacer señas con las manos de manera exagerada. Me presentó a Jasper y Emmett, que para mi sorpresa, era dos chicos humildes (todo lo contrario que Edward, idiota) y simpáticos. Rosalie apenas comió, y yo la imité, una de mis tareas era aprender de ella. Posiblemente ella y Tanya – jefa de animadoras – eran las dos mujeres más hermosas sobre la faz de la tierra. Todos los Cullen menos Edward me estaban cayendo demasiado bien, pero mantuve la cabeza fría y seguí con mi plan. Edward comió con el resto del equipo y las animadoras en la mesa de los populares. De la que pronto, yo formaría parte. Durante el almuerzo hablamos del comportamiento de Edward, del que Cullen y Hale parecían avergonzarse. Vi a Tanya y a Edward dirigirse al cuarto de limpieza, y una punzada de celos atravesó mi estómago.

Cuando tocó el timbre, salió Edward del cuarto aquel, con el pelo alborotado y un perfecto chupón en el cuello. Se ataba los últimos botones de la camisa, ligeramente apurado. Observé que en vez de ir hacía su siguiente aula, se iba por la puerta de salida. Instantes después salió Tanya, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara y la falda desabrochada.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte –dijo Alice a mi espalda.

- Ya bueno, ¿Es algo que se ve mucho, no? - enrealidad sabía de sobra la respuesta.

- Por desgracia, si, y cada día con una... – Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué clase te toca ahora?

- Gimnasia – tragó saliva exageradamente, y yo me reí.

- ¡A mi también! –dije… ¿Feliz?

Las clases pasaron y no coincidí en ninguna mas con los Cullen. En el recreo hice la prueba de animadora, y como había supuesto, la pasé sin esfuerzos. Para la desgracia de mi plan, no le caí demasiado bien a Tanya. ¿Podía ser que ella sintiese algún tipo de celos, de mí? Nah, imposible. No tenía motivos, ella era mil millones de veces mas guapa que cualquiera, Edward repetía con ella yo diría que a diario, es la mejor animadora del mundo, es mas rica, es la abeja reina del Seattle's High School… En fin, definitivamente no tenía motivos. Bravo por mi, autoestima actual: 0.

Me fui con Renee de compras ese día, como siempre. A las cuatro en punto me sonó el móvil.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hola Bella! Soy Alice…

- Ah, ¡hola! ¿Cómo has conseguido mi móvil? – dije, extrañada.

- Oh, te lo cogí en la comida. Apunté el número y lo metí en mi agenda. Que misterio eh...

- Alice, eres increíble.

- Lo sé - casi la vi sonreir al otro lado del teléfono - Bueno, ¿Te apetece ir a la piscina con nosotros?

- Umm…me encantaría. Pero, ¿cuándo?

- ¿A las cinco en punto nos vemos allí?

- Emm... ¿A y media?

- Genial, chao Bella.

- ¡Adiós Alice, besos!

Colgamos, y yo me sentía extrañamente alegre. Me compré un bikini rojo que resaltaba con mi piel pálida, un poco de rimel waterpoof y gloss rojizo. Me puse un vestido blanco, las gafas de sol, unas chanclas negras, y me encaminé a la piscina. Cuando llegué estaban allí Emmett y Rose, una pareja que quitaría el hipo y dejaría la autoestima por los suelos, Alice y Jasper, que casi lo mismo, y un poco apartado, Edward. Nos saludamos, y él quedó un poco sorprendido, al parecer el gimnasio había hecho efecto. Me quité el vestido, al igual que Alice, y nos zambullimos en la piscina. Cuando Rose se quedó en bikini, mi autoestima no quedó por los suelos, mas bien desapareció. Edward ni la miró,al igual que Jasper y al contrario que el resto de hombres. Cuando Alice y yo, dejamos de hablar, me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, al igual que la del resto de los Cullen. Edward me irritaba un poco, pero no tanto como antes, de hecho, cada día le odiaba menos. Podría llegar a decir que los Cullen y yo éramos _amigos. _

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Espero que no sean demasiado malos, es mi primer fan-fic aunque tengo muchas ideas... Si las publico o no, depende de este Fic.

Porfavor aunque sea un review, se acmiten quejas, sugerencias, insultos, ciber-patadas e incluso ciber-tomates =)

Solo pido un review! T.T Bueno, un beso, y que sepais que este es el primer capítulo y la historia se ira poniendo interesante, muajajaja!

Babuú Cullen...~

* * *


	2. La fiesta!

Cuando Alice y yo, fuimos a tirarnos de nuevo, se nos acercó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

- Hola nenas, soy Newton, Mike Newton.

- Emmm... Yo soy Alice Cullen, y mi amiga Bella Swan - ¿Alice a dicho amiga?

- Encantado Bella – dijo Mike.

- Veo que sobro – Alice me guiño un ojo mientras hablaba – Adiós Mike, un placer.

- Si, igualmente... Bueno Bella, ¿Eres de por aquí?

- Si... En realidad nací en Forks, pero vivo aquí desde los cuatro años.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes ahora? – no me gusta este tipo, habla mucho.

- 17, tu también, ¿me equivoco?

- ¡No! Eres buena Arizona... ¿Me darías tu móvil? – dijo, poniendo una voz repulsiva en un intento de que sonara sexy.

- ¡Bella, cariño! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo... ¿Edward?

- ¿¡Edward!?

- ¿Qué cielo? – me dio un codazo, y entendí de pronto.

- Mike, este es Edward, un ami...

- Su novio – me interrumpió el propio Edward.

- Oh, bueno, este es mi número, como amiga claro...

Me le apunté en el móvil y me giré para agradecer a Edward que me hubiese salvado.

- Te estaré eternamente agradecida

- Naah, ha sido un placer.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – graaaaaaaaaan error.

- Mmmm...-dijo él, pensativo.

- ¡Bella! ¿Tienes su móvil? – nos sobresaltó la efusiva voz de Alice.

- Si, por cierto, eres una amiga genial. Gracias por dejarme sola ante el peligro.

- Porque yo la he salvado que si no...

- Claro, Edward, claro...- dijo Alice, con sarcasmo.

- Por cierto Bella, si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi.

- ¿A si? ¿El qué?

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa, me gustaría, bueno agradecería, es decir, que vinieses...

- Alice, ¿tú vas a estar?

- No, voy a cenar con Jasper.

- Ah, vaya... – dije yo, apenada.

- ¡Pero da igual que no esté Alice! Puedes venir de todas formas.

- Bueno, esta bien. Iré – añadí al ver que favorecía a mis planes.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde –hasta las ocho- en la piscina, bañándonos y riéndonos. Dudé de poder hacerle esto a Alice, pero después vi a Edward irse al vestuario con la socorrista. Todas las dudas desaparecieron y dejaron paso al odio. Fui a mi casa a prepararme (arreglarme) para la fiesta. Pedí consejo a Alice sobre como debería ir vestida, nadie sabe mas de moda que ella. En cuanto llegué vacié mi armario y escogí unos vaqueros negros de pitillo, una camiseta de manga corta azul y una chaqueta negra. Maxi-bolso y uñas negras, tacones azules oscuro, un collar negro con un aro y pendientes de bola negros. Sencilla para ir a una fiesta, pero elegante. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me pinté un poco los ojos. Cuando me miré en el espejo, me sorprendí un poco, pero después sonreí satisfecha. Cogí las llaves de mi coche y puse rumbo a la fiesta.

Hacía diez minutos máximo que había empezado la fiesta, pero la casa ya estaba abarrotada. Busqué a Alice, pero entonces recordé que no estaba allí. Seguí pensando y descartando nombres de personas con las que podía estar. Ya desesperada, pensé en Edward. Cuando llegué al salón había un _**gran**_circulo de chicas alrededor suyo, vale que le idolatrasen, pero esto tampoco era habitual. Logré pasar entre ellas, todas se veían eufóricas y gritaban emocionadas. Me quedé con la boca abierta al verle, sin camisa y comenzando a desatarse el cinturón, era... hermoso. Sacudí la cabeza y agarré su brazo. Sabía que Edward no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero no pensé que llegase a tanto. Cuando logré alejarnos un tanto de la multitud de chicas, me giré para verle la cara.

- Vacia Besca, no te... conziweraba tan agua fieztas...- dijo él.

(traducción: Vaya Bella, no te consideraba tan aguafiestas...)

- ¡Estás borracho! – dije yo, asqueada.

- ¿Túc...? Aah...

- Abróchate el cinturón – me obedeció - ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?

- Joder Bella, vas mas lanzada que yo, pero bueno... como quieras – sonrió y un aliento a alcohol, menta y el olor natural de Edward me dio en la cara, dejándome momentáneamente aturdida.

Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras -con el equilibrio un poco tocado- y llegamos a una habitación repleta de CD's. Se dejó caer en la cama. Suspiré poniendo en juego todo mi autocontrol, y comencé a buscar entre sus cajones una camisa para Edward. Abrí sin querer -¿Sin querer?- bueno, todos sabemos que no ¬¬... Le vi mirándome con unos calzoncillos suyos en la mano, me sonrojé como solo yo sabía hacerlo y una carcajada (o música celestial) llenó la habitación. Encontré una camisa un poco fea, verde clarito y cuando me giré para dársela a Edward, lo vi dormido. Entonces no me pareció Mister-Edward-me-tiro-a-todo-lo-que-se-mueve si no un perfecto ángel, único, hermoso, tierno... Simplemente no había palabras para describirlo. Le cubrí con la colcha y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

- Muy conmovedor... Ahora, si me disculpas ¡Quita las manos de MI Edward zorra!

- ¡Tanya! – _mierda._

- ¿No me digas? – dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

Me alejé apresuradamente de Edward, durante un momento miré a Tanya y tomé nota mental de su estilismo. Edward se despertó y dejó de ser mi ángel... Verlo en su cama, sin camisa, yo estando ahí con él... me recordó el motivo por el cual yo quería hundirle.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? – dijo Tanya.

- ¿Eh? – Edward parecía bastante tonto ahora.

- Está muy borracho Tanya, no procesa la información – intenté arreglar las cosas.

- Lárgate ahora mismo...¡Ya!

Salí escopetada a mi coche y cuando el motor rugió dirigí una mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Edward, que estaba abierta. Le vi levantarse de la cama, tambalearse, y por último caer al suelo.

Genial, sencillamente genial: control policial, mi padre, yo, fiesta, alcohol...

- ¡Papi! – sonreí falsa y ampliamente.

* * *

**Buenass! Nada, aquí estoy yo, subiendo capítulo... Aunque nadie lo lea T.T **

**Bueno, no tengo tiempo! este capítulo Se le dedico a y a mi beta reader y hermana Yolanda =)**

**Ya que son las únicas que lo leen xD**

**Yo seguiré actualizando, igual dentro de unos meses triunfa y todo! Bueno, os dejo**

**Si leen esto, dejen reviews please! BesiitOs:**

**Babuú Cullen...~**


	3. Enfados

- ¡Papi! –sonreí falsa y ampliamente.

- ¿Bella? – dijo extrañado - ¿Tú no estabas en casa?

- Si, tu lo has dicho, estaba… Umm ¡Es que Alice me llamó, porque necesitaba mi ayuda urgente, cosas de chicas! – perfecto, con lo "bien" que miento.

- Pues cuanto te has arreglado, ¿no? – mierda está sospechando.

- En fin papá, Alice me mataría si me hubiese presentado allí en chándal o algo parecido –eso no sonó nada convincente…

- Bella, me veo en la obligación de hacerte soplar –Oh, no, no!!!

-…de por vida!!! – acabó de gritarme Charlie.

Di un portazo al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Genial, castigada de por vida, otro motivo para odiar Edward ¡porque esto es culpa suya! Me deje caer en la cama, pensativa. El día siguiente sería duro.

_Bip, Bip, Bip…_ Maldito despertador, le di un golpe para apagarlo, creo que lo rompí. No sé que me molesto mas, si el dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, que mi sueño acabase antes de besar a Edward o tener que ir al instituto. Me preparé lo más rápido posible y cuando salí al exterior me quedé sin aire. Un resplandeciente volvo plateado estaba aparcado en el jardín. No había conductor dentro, así que entré en la cocina. Y allí estaban, Charlie y Edward sentados en la mesa de la cocina, cada uno a un extremo. Charlie miraba a Edward con desconfianza, y Edward estaba tenso mirando la pistola que mi padre limpiaba entre sus manos. Carraspeé incomoda, obviamente mi padre estaría pensando mal de Edward y yo, pero no es así. Intenté arreglar un poco la situación:

- ¡Edward! Me alegro tanto de que seas mi ¡MEJOR AMIGO! – Charlie posó la pistola.

- ¿A sí que su mejor amigo, no?

- Si, señor.

- Bueno papá, nosotros nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela, ¿verdad Eddie?

- Si, hasta otra señor Swan.

- Adiós Edward. Bella espera un momento…

Edward se fue hacia su coche y yo aguardé durante unos segundos a que mi padre hablase.

- Toma esto, por si acaso – dijo tendiéndome, ¿spray de pimienta?

- Gracias papá… hasta luego

Fui corriendo hasta el coche de Edward, porque llegábamos tarde, y aunque me doliese, moría por ver a Edward. No hablamos nada durante los diez primeros minutos, ambos estábamos visiblemente incómodos… Al fin Edward dijo algo:

- Es mi manera por agradecerte lo de ayer, ir a la fiesta y lo otro…

- ¿Qué otro? ¿Evitar tu streaptes? Muchas me odiaran por eso.

- Si, eso, la verdad no sé como me emborraché tanto – dijo confuso.

- Yo si, bebiendo.

- Bella, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?

- No, no es nada.

Derepente me di cuenta de que habíamos aparcado en el instituto, abrí la puerta y me bajé del coche. Divise a Alice saludarme con la mano y una gran sonrisa. Caminé apresuradamente hasta alcanzarla. Sonó el timbre, y me sobresaltó porque no lo esperaba. Luego recordé que había llegado mas tarde de lo común. Cuando entré en el instituto me recibieron nada menos que un millón de miradas femeninas. Si las miradas matasen, estaría un millón de veces muerta. De pronto todas bajaron la cabeza y miraron con admiración a la recién llegada. Tanya.

- Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo ella.

- No quiero problemas Tanya…

- Los tienes desde que te acercaste a Edward.

- Mira, entre Edward y yo no hay nada, N-A-D-A, solo somos amigos, ¡¡NI ESO!!

- Pues para no ser absolutamente nada, que tierno le tratabas anoche, de novia protectora.

- Lo que te pasa es que estás celosa y no ves con claridad.

- ¿Qué dices niñata? Iba a estar _yo _celosa de alguien como tú, osease: nadie.

Toda la sala estalló en risas, y con motivos. ¿Había dicho yo, qué Tanya podía sentir celos de mí? Ignoré a Tanya y salí del aula, cuando llegaba a la puerta vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de esta. ¿Había visto todo y no me había defendido, aunque la causa de mi GRAN problema fuese él? Estaba decepcionada, aunque claro… ¡¡Como pude pensar que mister perfecto iba a defender a nadie de miss perfecta!! Le miré a los ojos, pero él rehúyo mi mirada. Salí golpeándole intencionadamente en un costado, el roce me produjo una descarga eléctrica, que por desgracia ya había sentido alguna vez. Estaba muy enfadada, y pensé que correrse alguna clase podría ser hasta sano. Estaba en el parking, cuando alguien me agarró del brazo.

- ¡¡No me toques!!

- Bella, lo siento…

- Ya claro, y por eso no has dado la cara por una amiga, ¡porque lo sientes!

- Como tu misma has dicho no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos…

- Es verdad, entonces no tenemos nada que hablar.

- Nada. Hasta otra Bella.

- Por desgracia.

Cada uno tomamos la dirección contraria. Dios, me sacaba de quicio, le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, era demasiado engreído para mi gusto.

* * *

**Holaaaa!! Bueno, tengo 5 reviews!! flipo en colores xD, que fuerte... Igual con este cap tengo alguno mas... Iba a subir ayer pero no tuve tiempo ni internet, pero bueno, subo casi a diario asi que estareis felices.**

**No tengo tiempo, ni ganas, así que me despido! un beso y vean mi otro fic: la dama de las camelias.**

**No lleva ni un cap, solo el summary pero yo creo que será interesante.**

**Babuú Cullen...~**


End file.
